Tarde o temprano todo se sabe
by Kibasdf
Summary: No lean esto. Es terrible y los dejará con tragedia.


Este fic es horrible. Están advertidos. Felix Felicis. c:

* * *

><p>James y Albus se encontraban en la habitación de James jugando con una consola muggle, era temprano así que seguían en pijama. Estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro enfrente del televisor, jugando al Street Fighter.<p>

–No hagas eso, Al! –gritaba James a su hermano. -Te resultan bien os ataques especiales solo porque presionas al azar todos los botones!

-No es verdad! No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar! –dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil y seguía jugando.

James sólo sonrió y se lanzó sobre él a atacarlo para que dejara de apretar botones como un histérico.

Albus trataba de alejarlo a patadas y manotazos mientras se reía a carcajadas pero James seguía haciéndole cosquillas y de vez en cuando lo mordía como si fueran cachorros en lugar de chicos.

James se acercó a morder su cuello mientras que con su rodilla rozaba accidentalmente la entrepierna de su hermano.

A éste, entre risa y risa, se le escapó un gemido. Al instante, se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras que se levantaba y se quedaban mirando a los ojos sin saber que decir.

James lo miró con desconcierto y se levantó, dejándolo ahí sentado totalmente sonrojado.

Albus no entendía porqué había reaccionado así, solo sabía que le habría gustado que su hermano siguiera sobre él, tocándolo y mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

Se odió a si mismo por pensar semejante barbaridad. ¡Eran hermanos, maldita sea hermanos! No podía sentir cosas hacia él, James jamás se lo perdonaría, y sus padres tampoco. Sus padres. James les diría algo acerca de lo que pasó? No sabía que decir en su defensa, y tampoco podía pensar con claridad en esa habitación, así que se levantó y salió camino a su cuarto.

Durante el día solo bajaba a comer cuando su hermano ya no se encontraba cerca y luego volvía a su habitación sin decir nada. } Se sentía extraño y estúpido. Qué pensaría su hermano de el? Seguro que no querría verlo nunca más. Al pensar eso sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. La había cagado. La había cagado y no podía hacer o decir nada para que James no lo odiara. Como pudo dejar que algo así pasara? Miró por la ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera, se acercó a la ventana para mirar la calle sin dejar de llorar. La impotencia que sentía en ese momento era bastante, y no tenía ningún interés en calmarse. Entonces, alguien golpeó la puerta. Albus volteó para mirar en dirección a donde se produjo el ruido y sin esperar respuesta se asomó por el umbral la figura de su hermano, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sintió como su cara comenzaba a arder al verse cara a cara, así que decidió voltear otra vez a mirar por la ventana.

-Por favor vete, James. -Pidió Albus, con una voz más temblorosa de lo que le habría gustado.

-Desde cuándo? –preguntó James con voz firme, ignorando la petición de su hermano.

-Cómo? –preguntó Albus sin comprender la pregunta.

-Desde cuando te sientes así. –le aclaró James.

-Desde… siempre. –confesó Albus. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro. Se sentía patético.

-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –le cuestionó James mientras se acercaba a él.

-Decírtelo!? –Albus se dio vuelta y lo encaró. Ya no tenía nada que perder. –James, estoy enamorado de mi hermano! No esperaba recibir ninguna medalla por eso!

James se acercó a él y le enjugó las lágrimas con ambas manos. El cálido contacto fue doloroso para Albus. Sentir a su hermano James tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos le dolía.

-Cuál es el problema con eso, Al? –peguntó James como quien pregunta si al otro día llueve.

-Que no te amo como debería amar a un hermano. Te amo, James. Y eso está mal porq…

-Entonces no quiero tener razón. .le cortó James, y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios. El suave tacto hizo que Albus siguiera llorando, pero esta vez no fue por impotencia. Era un extraño sentimiento, una sensación en el estómago jamás experimentada antes. Se separaron y se miraron como si nunca antes se hubieran visto lo suficiente.

-Albus te amo –le confesó James. –Nunca pensé que sintieras lo mismo y no supe cómo reaccionar en la mañana. Lo lamento, veo que llevas todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto.

Albus no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso se cayó por la ventana y había quedado inconsciente? Abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cerró al no encontrar palabras.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin su permiso por sus mejillas, por lo que James se acercó a abrazarlo con el aire protector de siempre, pero nunca había significado tanto para Albus. Se quedaron disfrutando el contacto hasta que Albus rompió el silencio.

-Duerme conmigo. –pidió sin separarse de James. –Quédate aquí esta noche.

-Hmm, tengo que pensarlo…-bromeó James, y rió al recibir los golpes de Albus. –Claro que sí, Al.

James se sacó la camiseta que traía puesta y se recostó en la cama de Albus. Estiró el brazo para que se acostara junto a él y cuando se recortó sobre su pecho James le abrazó por los hombros para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

-Que diría papá si entrara por la mañana a buscarnos? –preguntó Albus con aire preocupado.

-Le diré que tenía ganas de dormir con mi hermano porque lo amo. Y es cierto.

Albus sonrió y dejó que James le acariciara el cabello.

-Buena noche, Al. –le deseó James.

-La mejor. –afirmó Albus, y al instante se quedó dormido en brazos de la persona que más amaba. Su hermano James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p>Review? review? No? Bueno :c<p> 


End file.
